


April Fools?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: April Fools, Fluff, Humor, I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Oneshot, Post War, These two dorks are so cute I cant, romantic-ish, sasuke is being difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decides that April first is going to be an important day. If all else fails, he can always shout "April fools" at the top of his lungs...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last April but decided that maybe I should post it anyway. Who cares if it's June? Not me.
> 
> Changes from canon:
> 
> This is sometime after the war, but I'm not really into the whole Sasuke-only-has-one-arm thing so let's just pretend neither of them lost an arm, yeah? Although you can imagine them however you like, I think I hinted once or twice that they're in standard jounin outfits. AND EVEN THOUGH HE DOESNT APPEAR IN HERE AT ALL, NEJI IS ALIVE. IM STILL SO MAD THAT HE DIED SO IN MY UNIVERSE IT NEVER HAPPENED.

"Naruto! Naruto, get up!"

Naruto rolls his eyes despite loving the fact that Sasuke is trying hard to get into his apartment. The raven is a damn ninja who can break the door and slap him across the face if he wanted to. Although he figures that that's not really something Sasuke-like. Whatever Sasuke-like is.

He keeps quiet while suppressing his chakra signature. Maybe Sasuke would leave if he can't be sensed. Not that he wanted him to leave. In fact maybe he could open the door and pull him in for a really, _really_ gay make out session.

Now _that_ would not be Sasuke-like.

"Stop hiding your chakra. I know you're in there! I'm not stupid."

Did Naruto want to go out to do his duties? Not really. Did he have to? Definitely. It wasn't easy being a lazy seventeen year old, especially when said lazy seventeen year old might've done some underage drinking with Sai last night and now faces the consequences.

He didn't regret it, though. It was actually a celebration because he'd come to terms with the feelings he had for Sasuke, and that made things so much clearer just as much as it made getting over this silly crush easier.

But before getting over Sasuke, he wanted to try something. And today would be the perfect day to do it, because in case it backfired, he'd have an excuse that it was just joke.

Naruto hears the high pitched sound of what seems to be a chidori. Sighing, he waits for the right time to open the door to see Sasuke charging straight ahead into the opposite wall. "Teme, you're paying for that," Naruto says flatly while pointing to the wall with a hole in the middle of it.

"I'm not paying for anything," Sasuke hisses, "you're the one who wouldn't open the god damn door."

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"Why do you have so much sake?" The Uchiha scowls.

"Hm?" Naruto purposely pauses midway from pulling his shirt down. His eyes meet Sasuke's for a brief moment before black eyes wander downwards. Who knew Sasuke was such a pervert? He probably read those Icha Icha books when no one was looking...

So maybe he did have a chance after all.

Sasuke turns away quickly and picks up two bottles. "They're all empty," he frowns.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Of course they're all empty. What else would I do with them? Water plants? Since I convinced Guy-sensei to get me this then I wasn't gonna waste it."

"You couldn't have drunk all of this."

"You're being weirdly dumb today, Sasuke. Obviously I didn't drink _all_ of it. I'm not stupid," Naruto grabs a few kunai and shuriken and shoves it into his pouch.

"Actually, you _are_ stupid. Sometimes so stupid it's pitiful," Sasuke crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. Naruto glares at him as they step out of his apartment. They wordlessly make their way to the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Today they had to get a package from Izumo and Kotetsu and take it to the hokage. Apparently this package was so important that Kakashi needed to send two jounin to get it for him.

"Who'd you drink with?" Sasuke turns his head slightly towards Naruto who has his hands behind his head.

"A lot of questions today, I see," the blond snorts.

Sasuke resists the urge of punching the idiot. He wonders if it even occurs to Naruto that maybe - just _maybe_ \- he cared about him even a little. "Tch. I was just asking. For lack of better things to converse about," he rolls his eyes and focuses straight ahead where the gate is slowly nearing. Sasuke has to try his best to avoid admiring his best friend's features. There was already a minor slip up a while ago, after all.

"Since you're so curious, I'll tell you anyway," Naruto yawns, "it was just Sai. And I bribed Shikamaru with a bottle since he caught me. Man, you should've seen the guy last night! He drunk off his ass and did the craziest shit..."

Sasuke tunes out Naruto's rambling because he's imagining those two laughing their brains out and having a good time without him. His _replacement_. Hogging _his_ best friend. How _rude_. "That guy's annoying," he mumbles while Naruto continues talking his ear off.

The blabbering comes to a halt and Naruto cocks his head to the side. "What was that? Sorry, I didn't catch it."

"Nothing, never mind. We're here so let's just get the package and go," Sasuke sighs and walks up to the two shinobi on guard. He feels a weight on his shoulder while two hands grasp at his upper arms, and when he turns to check what it is, his breath hitches at the close proximity of his and Naruto's face.

"Morning, guys!" Naruto greets them as if there's nothing weird about holding Sasuke like that.

Kotetsu and Izumo give each other a sideways glance before coughing and composing themselves. "Rokudaime's package," Izumo hands them a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string.

Sasuke's mind has gone blank and his heartbeat has increased rapidly. It takes a moment for him to register that he's supposed to reach for the item. He hesitates before moving his arm but a Naruto beats him to taking the package.

"Thanks. See you around!" Naruto grins, letting go of Sasuke, who exhales in relief.

The two of them walk off, this time in the direction of the hokage tower. Sasuke is still thinking about what Naruto just did, and it's making him burn with embarrassment. Was it normal for friends to do that? It's almost been a year since he got back in Konoha, but the whole friends thing was still kinda blurry. All he knew was that Naruto was his friend- _best_ friend, and he must've been wrong this whole time if friends touched each other like that.

"Do that again and I'll punch your dick," Sauske grits his teeth.

"Do what again?" Naruto grins, playing dumb.

"Whatever _that_ was."

"Tell me first, Sasuke, what was that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow into slits and his sharingan spins to life.

"Okay, okay! No need to amaterasu me now, is there?" Naruto chuckles nervously.

"I will if I have to," Sasuke mutters.

"Anyway," Naruto holds up the item in his hands, "what do you think Kakashi-sensei needs this for that it's so important?" Sasuke doesn't give a shit about the package. Really, he doesn't. He just wants to get this task over with so he can stay away from the boy who appently has the ability to make his insides turn to mush.

"I don't know and I don't care. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Ehh? Why, do you have something important to do?"

"None of your business," is his excuse, because he doesn't have anything to do after this but contemplate on life and continue his brooding ways in the comfort of slashing trees and putting all his precious chakra to waste. It was exhilarating, being able to live this freely. Well, at least more freely than before.

Naruto pouts which makes Sasuke actually want to hug him. _Gross_ , he thinks. "I wanted to do something together," the blond crosses his arms childishly to match his facial expression.

"We're together almost everyday. How are you not sick of me yet?" Sasuke looks at him in disbelief. Though, he wouldn't mind his company anyway.

"You should know by now, that I'll never get tired to spending time with you, no matter how emo you are," Naruto laughs then stops walking abruptly as if something terrible just happened. "Why, Sasuke? Are you tired of me?" His voice drops so low Sasuke almost doesn't catch it. But, his tone is more out of curiosity than hurt, despite his frown.

Sasuke frowns as well, stopping a few steps in front of his friend. Of course this moron would take it the wrong way. "That's not what I meant, dobe. You should know that more than anyone," he mumbles that last part.

There's a lapse of silence.

"Well, that's great to hear! So, wanna spar later?" The grin is back on Naruto's face and seeing him happy makes Sasuke's stomach do a flip-flop. They resume their walking, pace a little slower than before.

As much as he wants to, Sasuke isn't in the mood for it. The worst part is that he doesn't know why. And even if he doesn't want to disappoint Naruto, being the straightforward person he is, he decides for just a flat out rejection. But those blue eyes that were so excited made him feel bad and-

"Oh wait, we can't," Naruto groans, "the genin teams are training at all the grounds today in preparation for the chunin exams." At this, Sasuke is instantly relieved that he doesn't have to make a decision.

So they resume their journey, with Naruto being oddly quiet. When Sasuke checks on him, his eyebrows are creased with eyes in deep thought. It was amazing how this boy's mood could change so quickly.

Since Naruto wasn't looking up to any conversation, he didn't try to strike one up either. They were about two minutes away from the tower now. Every once in a while Naruto would snicker quietly and smirk. Sasuke would get weirded out a little, but Naruto looks cute when his his eyes were twinkling with excitement, so he doesn't tell him off.

They finally make it to the door where Sasuke knocks and pushes it open. "Hokage-sama, we are delivering your package," he bows. Naruto hands his old sensei the item. Kakashi smiles at them, which is, really, just his eyes closed.

"Ah, Sasuke, stop with the 'hokage-sama' thing. It makes me feel old," Kakashi begins to unwrap his oh-so-precious package and Sasuke notices Naruto's eyes widening slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it? I've been wanting to know since we got it," Naruto bounces on the heels of his feet. Sasuke doesn't understand his excitement.

The hokage chuckles. "Well, you see... Word got out from Kirkgakure about a book, and..." He pauses, "I've heard good things about it. So I ordered one, and I wanted to make sure it got here in good hands. Hence you two."

Sasuke sighs when he realizes that he probably already knows what it is.

He isn't the slightest surprised when the sixth hokage lifts the book for them to see, but Naruto's eyes bug out slightly. "You made us deliver your smut? I can't believe you, Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you a hokage? Don't read those things and get your work done!" Naruto points at Kakashi and has disbelief written all over his face.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's just a book. A book that I'm pretty sure you would read too if you got the chance," Kakashi waves a dismissive hand.

"Not when I become hokage!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hmph. Let's go, Sasuke. I'm so disappointed," Naruto turns around and drags Sasuke by the hand along with him.

"You can't actually be serious, Naruto," Sasuke says flatly when they're in the hallway, Naruto practically stomping towards the exit. He tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was holding his hand and didn't look the least bit bothered by it unlike himself. Heat rushes to his cheeks and he decides that holding hands isn't a good idea, so he jerks it away. "And let go of my hand!"

* * *

Naruto's grinning again, especially since Sasuke (begrudgingly) agreed to some takeout Ichiraku. They're approaching Sasuke's apartment, and Naruto is a little too excited. He's almost never allowed to go there.

This was the last part of his plan for the day. There was a little mix up after he remembered the issue of the training grounds, but he figured out a plan B and hoped and prayed that Sasuke would play along. Besides, it seemed the handholding and close proximity worked very much in his favor.

Sasuke unlocks his door and when the two of them step inside, Naruto sets the bag of food on the table and removes his vest. He has only been here about three times, and all he can say is that each and every time he does, it's like Sasuke doesn't even live here. It's so clean and shiny and- it smells just like Sasuke.

_Was that a weird thought? Nah._

"Are you going to ogle at my apartment all day?" Sasuke says boredly while unpacking the ramen.

"I could. How do you manage to keep it so neat?" Naruto approaches the table, taking a pair of chopsticks for himself.

"Maybe if you actually tried to do half the things I do, you'd figure it out for yourself."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They begin to eat in almost silence - Naruto is eating rather loudly- and it really is kind of awkward. Not that Naruto expected anything else. But what he doesn't expect is when he finally looks up from his bowl and Sasuke is staring at him. The raven has the side of his head propped up on his hand and is _smiling_.

"Um... Is there something on my face?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. His mind feels like it just exploded with rainbows because, really, who wouldn't want to have a boy this good looking staring at the like that? And also, it made the chances of his plan backfiring significantly less, he'd like to imagine.

He watches as Sasuke jerks in surprise and the hand supporting his head drops down to the bowl in front of him, effectively splattering its contents onto his lower torso and lap. Naruto bursts into laughter at the boy across him who is in a state of complete shock.

"You-" _wheeze_ , "look what you-" _laughter_ , "the ramen-" _snort_ , "there's a noodle in your hair!" Naruto completely looses it and laughs hysterically. The mere fact that it was Sasuke who had done that to himself made it a hundred times better. Soon it's too much and he falls to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Meanwhile, Sasuke has his arms crossed and glares down at his practically-dying-from-lack-of-oxygen friend. "Are you done now?" He taps his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, just... Just give me a second-" Naruto opens his eyes and begins to get up, but when he sees the state Sasuke is in he collapses back onto the floor with inaudible laughter. He hears Sasuke's footsteps get more faint, and realizes that he must've gone off to clean up.

When he stops wheezing like an old man, Naruto shakily gets up from the floor and continues eating his food. Every once in a while he would laugh and the task of eating would get more difficult, so he wolfs down the rest of it in one go and allows himself to laugh loudly, all by himself.

Sasuke is back after about five minutes, wearing a black, high collared shirt with the Uchiha fan embroidered on the back along with what seem to be sweatpants. "You're still laughing? Unbelievable," Sasuke rolls his eyes, making his way to clean up the mess on the floor.

"I'm going to help you because I'm feeling nice today," Naruto licks his mouth which twitches up into a smile when he sees Sasuke's eyes drop down.

"There's not much to clean," Sasuke begins to take things from the closet, "I'll do it. Sit on the couch or something."

Naruto can tell he's still upset about the whole event that just occurred, so he leaves him be to cool off for a while. Although it was really entertaining, Sasuke in that mood would probably make it harder to soften him up.

He plops himself down on the couch, listening to Sasuke wipe and throw away ramen remnants. In just a few minutes, he was going to take one of the biggest leaps of faith in his life. While he did have a backup plan, it was still nerve wracking. And despite all the hints he tried to catch, Sasuke could possibly not like him as in _like him_ , like him.

Either way, he prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what was more humiliating, getting caught staring or spilling a bowl of ramen all over himself. It's not that he wanted those two things to happen, but they just did. And Naruto laughing like a madman did not help, like, at all.

He scrubbed the last spot of his wooden floors furiously, hoping that releasing his frustration that way would stop the blush covering his whole face. Once it was done, Sasuke angrily stuffed the cleaning supplies into his closet without a care. Though before closing it, he couldn't help but rearrange everything in alphabetical order and by size.

He then stalked to the couch where Naruto looked comfortable and was staring off into nothing. "I'm finished cleaning," Sasuke clears his throat.

Naruto looks up at him with an eerie smile. "Oh," is all the blond says, still smiling straight at him, now getting up form the couch.

There's an odd shift in the air and Sasuke is suddenly worried. Whether it's about Naruto's well being or his own doesn't matter anymore. He's just plain worried.

And he doesn't know when Naruto got there, but his torso is pulled into a hug and blond hair tickles his cheek from behind with warm puffs of air fanning his nape. "Sasuke," Naruto whispers.

"W-what?" Sasuke nearly squeaks from shock. He feels the anticipation build up inside him and swallows down a lump in his throat. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Sorry for laughing at you a while ago." He feels Naruto hug him a little bit tighter. Sasuke was supposed to be mad at him for doing something like this, but he wasn't. He just wanted to stay like that and feel someone he actually cared for really close to him. He wanted that warmth that radiated form one person to another. It reminded him of his family.

"It's... Okay..." He manages to say.

There was no way that he could stay mad at someone like Naruto. It was just too difficult.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure! Stop asking!" Sasuke raises a hand to playfully shove the blond's face.

"O-kay then. Well, what do you wanna do now?" Naruto lets go of the hug and stretches his arms above his head. At the loss of warmth, Sasuke feels goosebumps rise on his skin.

_Kiss you._

"Kiss me?" Naruto grins mischievously.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. "Did I say that out loud?" Heat is rushing rapidly into his face and he can't believe that he would say something so stupid and careless.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit what do I do? Apologize? Punch him unconscious?_

They stare at each other, eyes unblinking and shocked.

"You didn't say anything... I was just joking... Um- April Fools?" Naruto has his mouth hanging open, welcoming any flies to just fly in.

Sasuke does a quick scan through the dates and realizes that it is, in fact, April first. The next thing he realizes is that Naruto was probably playing with him all day. A surge of emotions washes over him and it's like everything just _hurts_. Naruto wasn't serious about the things he did today.

And Sasuke still doesn't stop staring at Naruto because that's all he can manage to do. Naruto does the same.

His head is spinning, the couch looks like it's on the roof, and Naruto is just a blurry figure. What was happening? Did he even know?

"Oi, teme..." Naruto's voice snaps his out of his train of thought. "Guess what?"

Sasuke takes a good look at the blue eyes that match the happiness he hears in its owner's voice. "What?"

"You shouldn't have to worry, because I kinda really wanna kiss you to. But, you know, only if you let me..." Naruto cringes at the request.

"Did you have to ask?" Sasuke's face scrunches up. It just became even more awkward, but the pain suddenly disappeared. It was replaced by a feeling of elation, and he felt his breathing become more steady.

"You mean you're _not_ going to punch me unconscious?"

"I was contemplating it."

Naruto grins and steps closer until their bodies touch, then he wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull them closer together. "That's nice to hear."

"You're unbelievable," Sasuke hesitantly positions his hands on Naruto's hips, because he figured that it would be awkward to just have them hanging limply by his sides. Their faces were just a few centimeters away now. Every breath of air that Naruto exhaled, he could feel it on his own lips.

Was it just him, or were things suddenly moving way too fast?

Sasuke tears his eyes away from blue ones and take in the rest of Naruto's face. From the three whisker marks on each cheek to the pink, slightly chapped lips, to the crinkles at the side of his eyes. Was he really going to do this? Was he ready for this? What if Naruto was a bad kisser?

"Teme, stop thinking so much," Naruto rolls his eyes.

"I was just thinking about how bad you must be at kissing."

"Kissing? Who said anything about kissing?" Naruto smirks.

As if he hasn't embarrassed himself enough today, Sasuke feels the still unfamiliar blush on his face _again_. "I- you-" he struggles to string words together, "I'm going to stab your eye sockets with a kunai if you don't shut it."

Naruto's eyes twinkle with amusement. "There's only one way to tell if I'm bad at it or not, right?"

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was enjoying having the upper hand. After all, it was a very rare case whenever they argued. But while in this position, holding each other, talking was not something he could tolerate doing. He just wanted to kiss Naruto so bad.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

So when Naruto begins to lean in, his insides burst with excitement and anticipation. Sasuke's eyes flutter shut as he waits for the contact between their lips.

And he waits.

And waits.

And-

When he opens his eyes, Naruto's lips brush every so slightly against his. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" He glares.

"Patience. Tell me you like me first," Naruto smirks and rubs his thumb back and forth on Sasuke's nape.

"No way," Sasuke snorts.

"Then I guess no kiss for you," Naruto shrugs and begins to pull away but a strong hands keep him in place.

"You say it first, then I'll say it." He was going to have to do it. His hands tighten the grip on Naruto to assure him that he would cooperate.

"Okay. I really, really, really, _really_ like you, Sasuke," Naruto doesn't grin, but he smiles softly and if makes Sasuke want to melt right then and there.

But when he tries to say it, the words get stuck in his throat. He's so unsure of what to say. He's so unsure of _how_ to say it. "I..." Sasuke stares at the boy in front of him, who seems so patient and willing to wait. Naruto had said it so easily, so why couldn't he? Maybe he didn't like Naruto. Maybe it was just some weird phase. Maybe-

"You're having doubts, aren't you?" Naruto cocks his head to the side in question.

Sasuke doesn't move or say anything.

"I had doubts, too," the blond sighs, "but we'd never get anywhere if we kept doubting ourselves, right?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke knew Naruto was right. And at that moment he just wanted to give up because having feelings was so _difficult_.

But the more he thought about it, the less doubt there was.

"So..." Sasuke leans in a little closer at the gap that had gotten way to wide for his liking. His lips suddenly become dry and he has to lick them so they don't crack. "There's this guy," he takes a deep, shaky breath, "and his name is a topping on ramen, which is ridiculous, by the way. And I might... Sort of..." He closes his eyes to avoid having to look at Naruto. "Like him a lot." Sauske is sure now that he's as red as a tomato and he hates it.

"Topping on ramen? Like menma?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I meant you, asshole!"

"I don't think assholes are toppings on ramen."

"You know what I-"

He hears Naruto laugh before he's cut off with lips touching his. And it's weird, because it's everything he imagined it would be. It was soft and sweet, but somehow demanding for attention- just like Naruto.

Sasuke eventually breaks out form his stupor and responds with the same gentleness. He knows it's what Naruto wants, and he wants to give it to him. He slips his hands under the fabric of Naruto's shirt and traces small circles on the bare skin of his waist. Naruto shudders and pulls away.

"Air... I need-"

"No time," Sasuke breathes and pulls them back together, this time more forcefully. Their lips crash onto each other and their noses bump slightly. He's too impatient and rough, he knows, but he can't get enough of it. He wants _more_.

When Naruto parts his mouth to probably get some air in his lungs, Sasuke takes the chance and runs his tongue along the bottom lip. At this, Naruto jerks away in surprise.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up, dobe, I know what I'm doing," Sauske rolls his eyes.

"Doubt it."

"No doubts, remember?"

"Alright, alright, less doubting, more kissing. Come on," Naruto's face breaks out into a mischievous grin. Sasuke agrees, and pins Naruto against the nearest wall. The action shocks both of them, but they don't have time to care.

"I see someone likes it rough," Naruto winks.

"Me being all soft and mushy can only last for a short while. Don't get used to it." Sasuke deadpans.

"Oh, so there'll be more of this? I can't wait."

"Stop talking. It's annoying," Sasuke begins to place a trail of hot kisses on Naruto's jawline.

"The feeling's mutual, teme."

 

* * *

 

Hello! This was my first ever fic on AO3 back when I was 15, and tbh it’s cringey heck ! My weeb days are long over but I still watch anime from time to time. Find me on this website if you can I’m a kpop stan now hahdjjdjsjs

I’m orphaning this fic because I want my account to start clean. It will forever hold a special place in my heart, though. I hope you enjoyed reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end I kinda just lost it lmao like I thought "how can I make this Naruto humor but not look stupid???????" So it kinda turned out really weird (and stupid) anyway and I was just laughing my ass off bc let's face it neither of them are good flirts
> 
> Please tell me of any mistakes you find.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Edit: hI ITS BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR AND YES I CAN 100% CONFIRM THAT THIS IS CRINGEY AS FUCK I WANT TO DELETE MYSELF FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH


End file.
